If Juliet Saved Romeo
by nekoanimegirl114
Summary: Byakuya and Renji are in a tight relationship but when the elders step in, a moment's hesitation can tear everything apart. Angst and Yaoi. No likey, no reedy. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**If Juliet Saved Romeo**

**Ch.1 Not Supposed to be this way**

_Two classes of people, each different in every way except for one thing, their hatred for each other. Nobility ruled over the peasant class and this caused much tension between the rich and the poor. But this was the way of things for countless millennia. There was never so rare a union of these classes until now. When nobility and peasantry came together under one roof, their forbidden love kept secret._

_!#$%^&*+ _

Byakuya walked back to his office after a captain's meeting, the old man's words putting many to sleep, a luxury the noble could never have. He entered the room he and Renji shared for work and found the redhead asleep, his drool for once not pooling on unfinished work. No, as the noble glanced around the room, he discovered that all of the paperwork was finished and filed. Still, instead of waking the other man, Byakuya sat at his own desk so as to watch the peaceful face of his lieutenant.

After fifteen minutes, tired brown eyes fluttered open and a toothy smile flashed at the man across from him. "What time izit?"

"Eight." With that the noble stood, knowing he'd be followed. A loud yawn and a curse as his neck cracked later and Renji had switched off the lights and locked the door behind him. He followed his captain to the man's sleeping quarters and had barely made it inside the door when he was thrown up against the wall, a hungry mouth on his.

"Excited, are we?" He laughed as the lips moved down his throat and sucked at his Adams apple.

"Hm? It's just that you looked so tempting whilst you were sleeping, it was hard to resist." He smiled against his lover's throat which he knew Renji liked as he was the second person in the last half a century to witness the smile.

The redhead's clothes started to peel away and as his tattoos became more revealed, they were attacked by a swift tongue. _'Heh, wouldn't the Kuchiki Elders love to know that their precious leader has a slight tattoo fetish?'_ Renji smirked at that thought and the change did not go unnoticed by Byakuya.

"What are you thinking about at a time like this?"

"Nothing, just that I must be the luckiest guy ever and that you have too many clothes on." He pulled at the scarf for added emphasis.

"Perhaps I should make it so that you can't think at all." He crashed his lips against Renji's and guided the younger man towards the futon. Throwing him down, Byakuya made quick work of the rest of his clothes and knelt between the tanned legs. Renji bit down on his arm to keep his moans in check as a hot mouth descended down on him. It didn't last as the noble's hands pried his arm away; something was mumbled about hearing everything. His toes curled as the suction increased in fervor, his back arching off the mattress.

"Ah, B-Bya, stop playing with me! Please, I need you."

He felt his lover smirk around him and groaned as he pulled away. Byakuya ran his hands through the long red hair of the younger man and entered him slowly, still playing with the impatient man. Said redhead quickly thrust his hips upward, both men moaning at the sudden movement. The noble slid his hand down to wrap around his lover's manhood and began pumping at the weeping organ. A moment later had the two climaxing; Byakuya falling to rest at his other's side. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms and fell asleep together.

_!#$%^&*+_

Renji awoke to an empty bed; the smell of shampoo throughout the room told him that his lover had just left after washing up. He too cleaned up and changed the sheets on the futon. Then, making sure no one else saw, left the captain's quarters and grabbed some food before sneaking into the office. It was empty except for the paperwork. The lieutenant pulled out a coin and flipped it. _'Tails says it's a captain's meeting. Head's says it's a family meeting.'_ The coin landed on heads and the man just laughed and sat down to work. It wasn't until far after lunch that his lover stormed back inside.

"Whoa, it must be family if you're that worked up."

"Don't bother me right now. And no, I will not tell you about it."

Renji merely shrugged and got back to work. The lack of movement from his captain made him look up again. The man sat, palms flat against the desktop, staring angrily at the papers before him.

"Uh, careful Taicho. If you stare any harder, they'll catch on fire."

The dark glare was enough to shut him up and the noble suddenly stood, hands slapping the desk. He picked up his work and dropped it on Renji's desk. After he left, Renji could hear the door to the private quarter's slam. _'Shit, what's gotten him riled?'_

_!#$%^&*_

The day wore on with no sign of his captain so Renji decided to let his lover fume in peace. Besides, he could always ask him tomorrow.

Tomorrow:

Renji sat alone in the office filling out work as fast as he could. Another hell butterfly fluttered in and flew circles over Byakuya's desk.

"I wish I knew where he was too." The creature gave up and went to the redhead, landing softly on his finger.

"_Lord Kuchiki. Please meet with us today at three o'clock to discuss in depth, yesterday's dilemma."_

Renji looked at the clock that read two-thirty. _'Better tell him now.'_ He walked down to his captain's quarters and knocked.

"Go away."

"Uh, Taicho, you have a message from the Kuchiki elders saying that they'd like to meet with you in a half hour."

"Tell them to fuck off."

Renji snorted at that. He tried to picture himself actually going before them and relaying Byakuya's message. He figured he'd be murdered on the spot. "Come on, Bya."

He didn't have time to react as the door flew open, a hand reaching for him and yanking him inside, before the door slammed shut again. The look in his lover's eyes was, tired and scary to say the least. "Are you insane, Abarai? What if somebody heard you?"

"Eh, a little scandal can't hurt, can it?"

"Well unfortunately, when involved with a captain, the scandal wouldn't be little." He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, heavy feet carrying him to the futon.

"Whoa. I've never seen you like this before. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, I need you." He sat up and crawled over to where Renji was sitting on the floor and kissed him passionately. His hands curled into the hair at the base of the redhead's neck.

"If you are trying to distract me, it's working." He laughed and pulled his lover in by the hips. The two fell back against the floor with Byakuya on top. The noble quickly rid them of their clothes. "Someone's an eager beaver."

He was ignore as the older man entered him quickly, thrusting in and out with little care. Their night brought them together many times, some of which made it to the futon. In early morning when the moon was still out, Renji ran his fingers through the raven locks next to him and kissed the man awake.

"Please tell me what's on your mind."

The two sat up, looking straight at each other. Both were silent for several minutes before Byakuya spoke up.

"My family wants me to marry. A noble. A woman."

"Have you met her yet?"

"No, only seen a picture."

"Is she hot?"

Grey eyes flew open wide and he looked at his lover with an exasperated face. "Wha?"

"Well I just want to know my competition, you know. So is she cute or hot. Like on a scale of cute like Hinamori or drop dead sexy like Matsumoto."

"Please tell me you don't want me to answer that!" They sat in silence for a moment, then Renji spoke again.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I- I don't know." He looked down at their hands held together and suddenly wished he hadn't mentioned it. The hands in his slid out and Renji stood, his back to the noble as he dressed. "Ren."

"You know, for all of the times that I said 'I love you' over the past year, I thought maybe you felt the same. But… There wouldn't be any hesitation if you really loved me. See ya' around."

"Renji, come back here. Renji, RENJI!" The door slammed and suddenly the room felt cold as ice.

Byakuya sat there staring at the door well into the morning. It was Saturday so they were off for the next two days. _'I'll say something Monday.'_

Monday:

Byakuya walked into his office to find it half empty. All of Renji's personal effects were gone, his entire desk cleared off except for a folded note.

"_Kuchiki-Taicho, I have taken your long standing advice and have taken the Captain's test. As of my coronation this weekend, I will be the new Captain of Squad Three."_

The noble let out a soft choked cry. The letter left no room for affection in the words, only a cold goodbye. Byakuya worked through his miserable heart and when he was finished, he flashed towards the redhead's apartment. _'Surely he couldn't have moved out of there yet.'_ When he arrived, loud human rock music played through the building. Although repetitive, the lyrics were oddly fitting:

"_SHOT THROUGH THE HEART  
AND YOU'RE TO BLAME  
YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME (BAD NAME)  
I PLAY MY PART AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAME  
YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME (BAD NAME)  
YOU GIVE LOVE, A BAD NAME" (Bon Jovi)_

He waited until the song ended to knock, figuring that was the only time he'd be heard. The music didn't continue and the door opened.

Renji looked at his… former, captain and noted the circle's under his eyes.

"Renji, please don't do this. I need you. I'm sorry."

The redhead closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he was falling for the same words but he couldn't help himself. Still, an hour later as they lay with the noble's head on his shoulder, he knew this couldn't go on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Never Say Never**

When Renji awoke, the full weight of what had happened last night set in. The man at his side slept peacefully unaware of the turmoil in the redhead's mind. The new captain left to prepare for the day.

Not ten minutes later, a flushed Byakuya ran into the kitchen, sighing with relief at his "lover's" presence. "I thought you had left again."

"Now why would you think that, huh?" Sarcasm dripped from his tone as he glared at the noble.

"Renji, listen-"

"No, just get out."

"But you don't understand everything."

The younger man slammed his palms onto the countertop and turned on his former captain. "TELL ME WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I, I don't have a choice in this. If I stayed with you, I'd lose the right as clan leader. I'd be disowned and thrown out." He held up his hand to stop the comment that was forming. "My presence is the only thing keeping Rukia alive. If I'm disowned, she'll be killed because she'd be the only available heir. I would dishonor her by running away with you." He knew that the moment he mentioned Rukia, he had swayed the other. "If I do as the council says then I lose you. Is there no other way? What if I wed this woman but we stayed together, in private?"

"And you think that's good enough?"

"It has to be, Renji. Please, I need you to be there."

"Get out."

"No, not until you-"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE. YOU ARE NOT MY CAPTAIN OR MY LOVER. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE!" He panted with the exertion those words took and when he looked up again, the noble stood there silently, tears flowing. _'Damnit'_ The redhead grabbed the other by the elbow and walked him to the front door, slamming it behind him. He didn't wait to see whether or not the older man left.

_!#$%^&*+_

"_You are not my captain or my lover. You are nothing to me anymore!"_

Byakuya opened his eyes as his servant once again approached him.

"P-please, Byakuya-sama. You must eat. It's been three days already."

The noble said nothing, just closing his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he turned to glare at the boy, he found himself looking into the eyes of a young woman. Her dark blue eyes were piercing, long black hair hung over one shoulder. She leaned over him, her pink kimono held so it did not touch the ground.

"My Lord? Please eat something. Your servant is correct to be concerned for your health, as am I."

"Mitsuki Shahara. Just because you have been chosen by my elders to wed me does not give you the right to touch me. That is unless you wish to lose that hand."

The young noblewoman drew back a shaky hand. Her fear was evident not only in her eyes but in her increased breathing. _'Like a child before a hollow. But is that what I have become? Hollow?'_ He stood and left the gardens, his 'fiancé' following close behind. They'd have to announce their engagement soon enough. It had just been the previous night that he decided to go along with the marriage. He had almost puked at the delight in his council's faces when he announced the news. The two walked to the edge of the Kuchiki grounds before he turned to her.

"There is something I must tell you. I feel nothing for you. This joining is only to appease my council and to produce an heir. Once wed, you will have your own room. You will not seek me out, I shall you. Any act that discredits myself or my family will result in punishment. Now, I have a meeting to attend to. Goodbye." He flashed off before the first tear hit the ground. No kindness was spared for the girl who had done everything she could to please this man.

_!#$%^&*+_

"Taicho? Oi, Renji!"

"Hey, that's Captain Renji to you, Kira." The redhead looked up from his desk at his blonde friend. Ever since becoming the captain of squad three, the squad's overall efficiency skyrocketed. The two worked great together and whereas one had to be encouraged to actually _do_ the paperwork, the pair got along well. Renji made up for Kira's shyness in training the squad and Kira made up for his captain's lack of finesse.

"Sorry, _Captain_ Renji. I was trying to get your attention but you spaced out. You've got a meeting to get to."

"Oh. When do I need to leave?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." He only got a mumbled _'shit'_ as a reply as his old friend disappeared.

Renji sped to the squad one meeting room, bursting through the doors and gaining ten pairs of eyes on him. "Abarai-Taicho. What excuse do you have for being late?" The head captain boomed.

"Sorry," he said, scratching his head. "I was helping an old lady cross the street and-"

"You are a captain now and I expect you on time! And I will have none of those pathetic excuses!" Renji shrugged and took his spot in the line-up. He pretended to listen to the drabble about nothing, ignoring the look, or rather stare, that he was receiving from his ex.

"-hear that Kuchiki-Taicho is to be wed in one month's time." That got his attention. "Is there anything you would like to add, Byakuya?" Everyone but Renji turned to the noble and waited for an answer. As the silence dragged on, Renji turned to look as well and found the gray eyes looking unfocused. "Kuchiki?" The old man glared at the ignorant noble.

The pale eye lids fluttered shut and the sixth squad captain fell to the floor. Ten astonished people crowded around the fallen man and Captain Unohana sent her reiatsu into him, searching for the cause of his faint.

"He needs to go to the fourth." She looked at Kyoraku who silently lifted the noble and carried him out.

When Renji didn't follow, Ukitake asked him. "Aren't you coming? He was you former captain after all."

"He doesn't need me nor would he want me there. Besides, he has enough people following him to the hospital. One won't make a difference." He walked quietly out of the meeting hall and headed toward his division, leaving the white-haired captain staring.

"You're wrong. One makes all the difference."

_!#$%^&*+_

If Byakuya expected anything upon waking, it wasn't the bright lights or the hand that held his. _'Renji?'_ He sighed as blue eyes looked back at him with concern. _'Ever loyal, huh?'_ "Why are you here?"

Mitsuki cringed at his tone but straightened her shoulders and looked at him squarely. "I was concerned for you. You are to be my fiancé , am I wrong? Besides, no one else was available as your sister is on a mission and you are without a lieutenant." The glare in his eyes made her realize she may have overstepped a boundary. She bowed silently, removing he hand from his to fold in her lap.

"I meant to ask why you are here after what I said."

"I know my place and why I'm here. My job is to provide for you, an heir, not to win you over." The noble nodded and looked out the window.

"Thank you for your concern. You may return to the manor." He watched the clouds roll in as she closed the door. Byakuya didn't want to think about the man who had broken his heart, but as he sat in the room that was so similar to that time, he couldn't help it.

"_You probably are wandering why I'm still alive."_

_Renji avoided his gaze and looked to the floor. "No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm your lieutenant… Taicho I-"_

Although interrupted, Byakuya had later cornered the redhead and made him finish. It was at that time that Renji had confessed his feelings.

The noble shivered and closed the window. "You have become a regular here, Kuchiki-san." He jumped at the soft voice, turning to see Unohana.

"Retsu, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's quite alright. You however are not. You have more money than anyone in Soul Society, so how is it that you haven't eaten?"

"I've been… preoccupied."

"Hmm. Care to share?"

"I'll leave out the details and say it's simply anxiety."

"I see, and is there anything causing this?"

He smiled lightly, "Haven't you heard? I'm getting married."

_!#$%^&*+_

_**OK! Chapter two is up and I am tired as hell! It is 5:20 in the morning now, I have seven hours of blowoff senior classes starting in 3 hours. Then, work! I will try to work around my schedule on more of this and my other stories.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 (Long chapter and very angsty! I wrote this chapter in one sitting with tears streaming down my face. Sorry if this gets dark at points. I just got out of a fight with my family which explains the tears…Also, this chapter is dedicated to my "writing Mom", ****Spunky0ne****. For everything I've been through, personal and not. She listens, reads, reviews and is there. Really, if you haven't read any of her stuff yet, you should. She's my inspiration ;)**

_!#$%^&*+_

Renji walked home from the meeting in a daze. He knew he shouldn't have felt anything, but it was hard watching the noble collapse, even more so to be cold about it. He passed a liquor store and felt the sudden urge to drink until he passed out. He walked in and instead of reading the labels; he just began pulling bottles off the shelves. When he set them all on the counter, saying the clerk was shocked was an understatement.

"Oh come on, I'm gonna throw a party. Do you honestly believe I'd drink this all?" The clerk only shook his head and began bagging the booze for the captain.

After leaving the store, the redhead raced home to drown himself.

_!#$%^&*+_

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Renji! Open the door, please! Don't be stupid!" Rukia slammed her fist against the door to his apartment. Quietly, Kira stood behind her. He had sought out her help when his captain had missed his fourth consecutive day of work. Now he looked concerned as the young noble began kicking at the door.

From deep within, a roughly cracked voice sounded. _"Fuck off!"_

Rukia froze and turned to the lieutenant with wide eyes. "This is bad. For as long as I've known him, he's never sworn at me. He must be angry about something."

"What should we do?"

"You need to leave. He won't want you to see him upset. I've dealt with this before, I'm sure a little ass-kicking will do him good."

The blonde lieutenant simply bowed and left, not before hearing the young woman giving her childhood friend 10 seconds before she destroyed the door. After 3 seconds, Rukia could hear him stomping towards her. The door swung open and a loud gasp escaped her lips.

Where once her handsome friend stood, now was a monster. Red hair hung tangled in his face. Feral bloodshot eyes looked out over slightly sunken, stubble covered cheeks and an equally feral snarl breathed out the heavy scent of beer. The dirty figure stood blinking against the bright sun. "What?"

"Renji?"

He sighed and stepped back, waving her in. He had too much of a headache to take more of her pounding the door. She stepped into the dark room and swept a few empty bottles off the couch. Renji sat next to her but avoided her gaze. Silence persisted for several minutes before she spoke.

"How long have you been drinking again?"

"A couple a years now."

"That's not what I mean!"

He cringed at her anger but decided it best to answer straight. "Since four nights ago. Just drink, sleep, eat when I'm hungry and drink some more."

"Why?"

"Heh, like you'd understand."

She turned on him shouting. "Don't give me that! I'm your best friend! We've known each other for well over half a century! Why can't you tell me?"

He sighed and looked down again. She waited for him to collect himself. "Have you ever wanted something, so badly, that you'd do anything? Then, you get it, or think you do, just to have it yanked away?"

"We're not talking about a 'something' but a 'someone', am I right?" His silence was enough her answer. "Well I think you should go and win this person back!"

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is! All you do is set up something a little romantic, maybe a poem and then go to them and ask-"

"It's Byakuya."

The girl sat with her mouth open, and then she closed it, and repeated giving her a fish-like appearance. "You're kidding, right? I mean he's getting married soon, and he's not-" The water that fell from his eyes to stain the floor silenced her while simultaneously breaking her heart. She leaned over him and pulled his head to lie in her lap. As she looked down at him, every bit of anguish he felt was equally felt by her. She held his shaking form as silent tears stained his face.

When he had settled down, Rukia smiled at him and drug him onto his feet. She pulled him into the bathroom and ran the water, pulling towels, soap, a razor, and a comb out. She placed everything in his hands and shoved him through the door. As he bathed, she went to the kitchen and heated up some food. Upon emerging, Renji looked better and eagerly sat to eat.

"So tell me about you and Nii-sama."

"Wha?" He choked around the hot food.

"How'd it happen?"

"It was back after the Aizen thing. When you're brother was in the hospital, I tried to tell him that I didn't hate him. It was the opposite. It had been that way for a while. Ichigo interrupted, and I thought myself saved from my feelings, until the next day."

_Renji walked toward the hospital, the city quietly rebuilding. He entered his captain's room and found both the noble and his sister asleep. He tapped Rukia on the shoulder and smiled at the tired expression that looked up at him._

"_Go home, stupid. You just slipped past death. We can't have you dying of exhaustion now can we?"_

"_Will you stay?"_

"_Stupid question." His smile reassured her and she gave her brother's hand a light squeeze before leaving. The lieutenant sat by the door and watched the slow rise and fall of his captain's chest. At some point, a pair of dark eyes had slid open to watch him._

"_Renji."_

_He stood and bowed to the elder man. "Hai?"_

"_I have been thinking… about yesterday. You were interrupted and I want to know what it was you wanted to say. The thought's been plaguing me."_

"_O-Oh, sorry. It was nothing. Just, I'm glad you're okay." He hoped dearly that the other would leave it at that. He listened quietly as man across from him began coughing. As the fit became worse, he panicked. "Should I get a nurse?" The other shook his head and sat up, coughing into his hand. Renji approached and set a hand on a bandaged shoulder._

_The next thing he knew, he was lying on the bed with his captain pinning him down, a smirk on his pale lips. He breathed normally, making the redhead realize he'd been fooled. "Now I don't take no for an answer, Abarai. Tell me what you wanted to say." Byakuya leaned down, his face hovering an inch over Renji's._

'_To hell with telling.' The younger male closed the distance and locked lips with his captain._

"After that, we've had to see each other privately. Now he's being forced to marry, but I'm not sure he doesn't want to marry her."

"I'm sure nii-sama loves _you_ Renji. Talk to him, please."

"Heh, maybe. Anyways, I gotta get to work. Kira's probably dead on the office floor and I've been out to long."

"Okay. I'll stay and clean this place up."

"You don't have to."

"Ah, but I want to rid you of any beer you might have left."

He laughed at her bluntness and just shook his head as he left.

_!#$%^&*+_

Byakuya popped open a small black bottle that he'd gotten from the fourth. He dropped an "anxiety" pill into his palm and chased it down with some water. Although the drug wouldn't take immediate effect, he felt calmer knowing he had it and exited his room.

He walked into the gardens and sought out Mitsuki's energy. He found her kneeling by the Koi pond and throwing bread crumbs to the fish. As he watched, he noted that she was beautiful, but he still felt nothing for her. She saw him watching and stood, walking to his side.

"Was there something I could do for you, my lord?"

"Yes, join me for a walk?" She nodded and followed him deeper into the gardens. "You know, after my wife's death, I thought it impossible to love again."

Mitsuki swallowed hard but kept listening.

"That is what I believed, that is, until not too long ago. I fell in love, deeply, more so than with my wife. This was a person who loved me as much, no, more than I did them. We have- had been happy."

"It's my fault isn't it, that you can't be with her?"

He stopped and smiled at her. "No, it is the fault of my council of elders. And mine. I fell for someone they wouldn't have approved of and now I'm paying for it. The reason I brought you out here is because I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"It was I who spoke out of term."

"No, listen. I should not have said that. I was frustrated and took it out on you. You are a lovely young woman and you will bring much to this marriage."

"So we are still to be wed. But, you don't love me." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry." He began to walk back when she caught his arm.

"Please, let me be there. Let me replace the one you loved. Let me and I will show you undying devotion." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Byakuya held still, then placed his hands on Mitsuki's shoulders and pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

_!#$%^&*+_

The wedding was two days away and work had been piling up at the sixth. Without a lieutenant, Byakuya's workload increased to the point where he needed a break. He wiped furiously at his eyes; his mind now deciding to bring back his memories of Renji. Just then, a hell butterfly fluttered in.' _Another meeting?'_ He pulled out his pill bottle and dropped one into his palm. He stared at the white thing through bleary eyes. Tired of being tired all of the time, he knocked a several more pills into his hand and threw them back. He left for the meeting, hoping that he could hide his red eyes. As he walked, he saw Renji talking to Hisagi. They were joking and laughing, and Byakuya couldn't help but feel sad at the happy look on his ex's face. He watched as the two became serious, Hisagi asking a question with honest emotion in his eyes. Renji merely smiled sadly and shook his head, clearly disappointing the ninth squad member. _'Perhaps the boy likes Renji.'_

As the head captain droned on, the noble found himself drifting off. He thought about the wedding, Renji, Mitsuki and Rukia. If anything, he was pissed off. There was no way to win! He ran through all of the possibilities, his mind spinning. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. All of the mistakes he had ever made in his life were coming back to him. Yoruichi, his parents, his wife and his sister. Being fooled by Aizen, beaten by a Ryoka, attacking Renji. He forced his reiatsu not to spike and tried concentrating. Everything seemed unreal and he knew something was wrong.

Then it hit him. The answer to everything. _'I can fix this, for everyone! The easy answer… All I have to do is die. If I die, Rukia will be honored and no one would try to hurt her. Mitsuki… Mitsuki would return home with no dishonor on her part so she could find true love. And Renji, my Renji. No… not mine anymore, but still he could have a chance with that lieutenant without feeling guilt. No more regret for failing my parents. No more guilt for Hisana. It's perfect.'_ He realized that he had been laughing and that the meeting hall was filled with those who had prepared to leave but were halted by the maniacal laughter from the noble. He flashed past them, his crazed laugh following him home. He dug through some old items that belonged to his grandfather and found it. He slipped on the small silver bracelet and staggered as his spirit energy was sealed completely. With another quick laugh, he set off towards Soukyoku Hill.

_!#$%^&*+_

_**CLIFFIE! Note to all readers: If you are taking prescription medication, please refrain from taking more doses than prescribed by your doctor. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IJSR 4- Disclaimer: To all of my readers, I have but one thing to say. I'm sorry. This took so long to work on. I recently suffered the loss of a very good friend of mine and I didn't then know how I could keep going. I realized after the holidays that he would have stood before me, back-handed me across the face, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "ARE YOU CRAZIES? UR NOT WRITING CUZ OF ME? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!" So in honor of that crazy man, here you go. P.S. I realized how much this seems like some sappy movie…**

Byakuya stood at the top of the execution grounds as the rain kept falling. He gasped silently, the effort too much without his spiritual powers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Senbonzakura crying out to him. But it was too late. He'd made up his mind.

He crept closer to the edge and peered over. The ground beneath him was not visible in this darkness. The rain poured harder and harder until he felt like he was drowning in the drops.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." The name sounded in his head and he started to laugh. _'Me, a Kuchiki! Not with this behavior. Oh I can picture it now! All of the past heads of the Kuchiki Clan, all rolling over in there graves at my pitiful behavior.'_

"I don't get what's so funny?" That voice sounded again. This time Byakuya knew it wasn't in his head. He turned to see Renji standing there in all the captain's glory. "So what'cha laughing about, here… in the rain?"

"Stay away from me! I don't need you here." Byakuya stepped back and felt the edge of the cliff beneath his feet.

"I think you do." Renji stared deep into his eyes but made no motion towards him. "I think you not only need me here but you want me here as well, isn't that right, Bya."

'_Is he trying to stop me? The nerve of that man! Let me choose my own fate without your influence! Of course now if I jump he'd only catch me._ "Don't call me that. You no longer have the right to call me that."

"Fine fine. Well, Captain Kuchiki, tell me, what happens next?" Renji lifted his hands to show he was unarmed.

"Next, you leave."

"And then what? You die?" Byakuya didn't agree nor disagree but stared defiantly into his former lover's eyes. "Well this sucks." Renji turned to Byakuya's right and stepped up to the ledge. Byakuya himself inched away from Renji. He watched dumbfounded as Renji removed his soaked haori, his sandals and even his zanpakuto and folded them into a neat little pile.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya jumped when Renji stood up suddenly.

"Well," Renji said seriously. "My reiatsu's all over this place. If they find it along with your lifeless body at the bottom of the hill, well you can only guess what they'd assume."

Somehow the term lifeless seemed all the more harsh to the noble than dead. Death was something he was used to but lifeless? That was a whole other level of dead.

"I guess if you're going over, I have to as well." He stated looking over the edge. "That's a pretty deep fall though. Seems to me that you'd be in the air for a while before dying. Plenty of time to regret but nothing to do for it. Oh and there's also the trees. You'd hit those before the ground, obviously. Your body breaking over and over again until you hopefully just end it at the bottom. Maybe you'll break your neck or hit your head-"

"STOP IT!" Byakuya huffed.

"What? I'm just being honest." Renji looked up innocently.

"Why? Why would you jump too?"

"I told you why. Because they'll think-" He was cut off.

"That's not what I mean! What about that lieutenant from squad nine? Hisagi." Saying the words cut deeply into Byakuya's soul, so much so that he couldn't bear to look at Renji. "He's your new lover, isn't he? I saw him asking you out the other day but you turned him down. Without me around, you can live happily with him." A white pain hit him on the back of his head and caused him to fall to his knees. "Wha-"

"DON'T BE SO CONCIETED!" Renji shouted. He smacked his head and turned away. "Kami, he wasn't asking me out. He asked me honestly if I thought he'd have any chance with Matsumoto fukutaicho. Geez, he's as straight as a nail. I told him he didn't have any chance against her love for that bastard Ichimaru and he got disappointed. Is that what this is about?"

Byakuya scratched at the back of his head where he'd been hit. "Not just that… Mitsuki too. And Rukia. If I marry Mitsuki, I lose you. If I stay with you, I cause Mitsuki and Rukia both to be dishonored. Mitsuki will have to return home and Rukia will suffer at the hands of the elders."

Renji listened to the whole thing intently. "Geez. Did you ever once ask me for help?" The look on Byakuya's face confirmed what he already knew. You didn't ask anyone for help and just assumed things that may or may not have happened."

Byakuya sat in the mud for several long minutes. He held an empty stare into the night as the rain continued to fall. After an eternity, he looked up and said, "So what now. Tell me what's next. What am I supposed to do?"

Renji smiled and picked up the noble by the shoulders. "Well you did great so far. You realized that you need help. The next part is getting the help."

"Don't leave me."

"Whatever you say, Captain.

_!#$%^&*_

"AATCHOOOO! DAMNIT! When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll kill him myself!" Renji's shout echoed down the halls of the hospital. His door swiftly opened to reveal a smiling Unohana Taicho.

"Renji-san, would you mind not shouting, it's disturbing my other patients. I honestly would hate for something to happen during your treatment that disrupted your vocal chords." She continued to smile in a way that freaked the red-head out.

"S-sorry. It's just that that bastard made me chase after him and stand there in the cold rain and it's his fault I'm sick!" He sat up quickly but regretted it as nausea swept over him.

"Lie down, Renji-san. You still have a fever. And after all, it isn't his fault. He did not force you to go after him nor did he keep you out there for so long."

"BUT- If I hadn't, he'd have died! I had to go save him because I lo-" He frowned at his own thought. _'Do I really love him? I mean, I could'a let him die… Why didn't I?'_

"Hmm? Well I heard nothing. Get well, Renji-san. I hope you figure everything out.

_!#$%^&*_

_One Month Later:_

Renji stood outside the division four hospital. He was dressed comfortably in a white kimono with yellow flower petals. Beside him, Rukia stood in a similar kimono, except hers had pink petals and was of richer fabric. They did not speak, only stood staring at the front doors. Many people entered and exited the building but it wasn't until they'd been standing for quite some time that the doors opened again and Byakuya Kuchiki walked out.

"_He seems… sick."_ Rukia whispered to Renji.

"_Yeah… But that's just coz he's been in there for a while."_ He replied. _'Bya. I wonder if that time in the hospital has helped at all.'_

Byakuya walked up to the two, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. In this light, he looked completely white except for his midnight hair, and even that seemed dull.

"Nii-sama… It's good to see you again."Renji could see that Rukia was trying her best not to cry. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You as well, Rukia. How have you been?" His voice was cracked but he smiled none the less.

"I've missed you." She stepped up and hugged his arm lightly.

"Rukia. Do you mind if I speak with Renji alone?" His words looked like they hurt her but she nodded and ran off with a "See you at home" and a look to Renji that told him he'd be spilling his guts later.

Renji took Byakuya's hand and began walking toward the manor. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's… about Mitsuki. Have you spoken to her at all while I was away?"

"No… She did leave a letter in the manor. I didn't read it though. She disappeared after that… took all her stuff with her too."

"I see…" They reached the manor in silence and Byakuya followed Renji to his old room. Just like Renji had said, a still sealed letter. He opened it and read it to himself.

"_Dear Kuchiki-sama,_

_I have greatly enjoyed my stay here at your manor for the few weeks I was here. It is regrettable that in that time, I was unable to accomplish my duty and win your affections. I realize that your special person is not me and so I will return home where I can hopefully find someone to love again. Get well soon._

_With all love,_

_Mitsuki"_

"So that's it huh? She left just like that." Byakuya crumpled the letter and dropped it to the floor.

"Are you sad about that?" Renji asked from behind him.

Byakuya turned and circled his arms around Renji's neck. "I am sad that I could not say farewell but no. I am not saddened that she is gone." He brought his lips up to Renji's and the two held each other as if their lives depended on it.

**Well, that's all for this story folks!**


End file.
